swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Play
|Tech = Tech Level 3 |Resources = , , , |Units = 12 Hvy Troopers 3 Anti-Air Troopers Naat Reath Echuu Shen-Jon |Gaia = 15 Workers |Population = 125 |No = 2 |Previous = The War Erupts |Next = Never Trust A Hutt }}Power Play is the second scenario of the Galactic Republic campaign. Echuu Shen-Jon and Naat Reath go to Sarapin to restore the energy production. Scenario Instructions Objectives * All Drill Platform Collectors must survive. * Optional Eliminate all Confederacy forces. * Gain control of all Drill Platform Collectors. * Naat Reath must survive. * Echuu Shen-Jon must survive. * Bring Echuu Shen-Jon and Naat Reath to Mt. Corvast Citadel. * Capture the Confederacy officer Zian Finnis. Hints # Confederacy camps are spread out among the foothills of Mt. Corvast. You must find some powered-down droids and build a force strong enough to complete your mission. # Some valuable resources may be hard to come by near your drop site so you'll need to keep moving o find what you need. # Once you reclaim Mt. Corvast you'll need to capture Zian Finnis to learn the whereabouts of Sev'Rance Tann. # Now that the Clone Wars have begun, the Jedi are key to the success of the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic. Train many Knights and Masters and have them lead your troops into battle. Players Player * (Republic): The player starts with a small force. They must establish a base and reach the Mt. Corvast Citadel. Allies * (Republic): The Energy Drill Platforms scattered across the map, which must be protected. Enemies * (Confederacy): The first enemy base the player encounters. It must be destroyed so that the player can build their own base. * (Confederacy): The second enemy base. They can be taken out early to prevent them from being a threat. * (Trade Federation): The third enemy base. They have walls and Fortresses, so they will keep the player out until Heavy Weapons enter the fray. * (Confederacy): The last and largest enemy base. The player must fight through it to reach Mt. Corvast Citadel. Strategy The player starts with a small force to the west. Head north to find the Geonosian Mining Camp, and wipe it from the map. The nearby Energy Drill Platform has some Workers that the player can use to build a base. In fact, every Energy Drill Platform on the map has a few Workers near it. Keep a note of where the Platforms are, as all of them must be protected. While the Workers are building a base, send Echuu and the Hvy Troopers to take out the nearby Confederacy base. Use Echuu to take down the Turrets and kill the military units, and use the Hvy Troopers to hunt down Workers. Soon, the Confederacy is defeated. The Trade Federation Prospectors have a more heavily defended base, so build up some defenses and some start training an army once there's resources. Pummels or Cannons to take out enemy defenses, Anti-Air Mobiles to take down Aircraft, and a mixture of Troopers, Mechs, and other units to face the enemy army. The Republic's Jedi are particularly powerful, so some Jedi Knights or Jedi Masters should definitely be included. Once the army is ready, take down the Trade Federation Prospector's base, and prepare for the assault on Zian Finnis' base. Knock a way through and bring Echuu Shen-Jon and Naat Reath to the Mt. Corvast Citadel to win the scenario. Category:Galactic Republic scenarios